


...It's a Space Program.

by Anonymous



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018)
Genre: Age Difference, Awkwardness, Consent Issues, Couch Cuddles, Crying, Cute Brian May, Domestic Fluff, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Interviews, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 04:57:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18771652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: An excuse to write awkward new boyfriends Brian and Gwilym still finding their boundaries.





	...It's a Space Program.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! If people appreciate this I might come off anon. I am just worried that people won't like this!

“Brian?” Gwilym said with a questioning tone as he sat next to Brian. Their relationship was in its opening stages and no matter how much Brian said that the younger man didn’t need to be nervous around him, Gwilym was still a little weary.  
“Yes Gwilym,” Brian slid up his glasses and placed his phone on his thigh. Gwilym seemed to lose his courage, chewing on his lip before dismissing it.  
“Nothing, sorry doesn’t matter,” Gwilym shyly smiled and crossed his legs, beginning to flick through the TV guide just to give himself something to do. Brian watched him for a second and Gwilym grew a bit shy under the gaze.

“Gwilym,” Brian sighed, grabbing Gwilym’s hand and letting it rest between them. Gwilym instantly hated the dreaded tone and tried his best to put on an unassuming smile.  
“What’s wrong?” Gwilym asked, keeping as calm as possible even though he could feel his palm sweating in Brian’s loving grasp.

“Is there something that I’m not aware of? A-Am I doing something, I don’t know, wrong or is it just something I’m not understanding?” Brian asked, hurt evident on his face and Gwilym’s expression switched from fear to concern.  
“I-I’m sorry Brian, I don’t get what you mean by that?” Gwilym asked, tilting his head. Brian pressed his lips together, sighing and placing his free hand over Gwilym’s.

“I feel like ever since we put this label on our relationship, that things are different. I mean for starters, you’re a whole continent away,” Brian laughed, briefly gesturing to the mass of space between them. Gwilym looked down as if he hadn’t noticed it when really he’d been nervous to get any closer.  
“I-I can move closer if that’s what’s bothering you?” Gwilym asked and Brian shook his head with a smile, letting out a sigh.  
“No, that’s not- that’s not the point I’m making. I’m just saying I’ve been observing little things between us that aren’t... connecting,” Brian struggled to figure out the phrasing of the situation, not wanting to put out the wrong idea. Gwilym looked down briefly and it was clear he’d noticed it too.

“I rarely get to hold you, o-or call you darling, you know just little things. I’m starting to wonder if I’m just a bit too old for you, I-I mean I doubt you find me attractive at all, and that’s okay, but I’d rather know now if that’s the case,” Brian said and Gwilym was heartbroken that Brian would ever feel like he wasn’t attractive enough. He knew this was his chance to voice his fears.  
“You are attractive to me, incredibly so. To be truthful Brian, I’m just a little nervous. You were kind of an idol to me for many years so I think some of those feelings are still there, that voice in my mind saying holding you is unprofessional and you might not want me like that. I feel like I’m almost clinging to you, in a way. Like I’m still your fanboy,” Gwilym admitted and Brian smiled that beautiful warm grin that Gwilym fell in love with.

“Gwilym, I think you are the most handsome man I have had the pleasure to be with, any affection you show me fills me with absolute joy. I see you as my intelligent and beautiful partner who is very much equal to me. It breaks my heart a little bit that you’re in any way _scared_ of me,” Brian emphasised as he looked away, brows furrowed and finger scratching the side of his nose in a habit he’d picked up. Gwilym moved closer, cupping Brian’s cheek in his palm.  
“I am not scared of you at all, I think sometimes maybe a little intimidated, but never scared. I’m so sorry if I ever made you feel unloved or undesired because you are the most wonderful part of my life,” Gwilym spoke truthfully and Brian reached up, placing his hand over Gwilym’s.  
“As are you, it looks like we’ve had a, um, breakdown in communication, as I would put it,” Brian chuckled and Gwilym nodded.  
“It appears we have,” Gwilym breathily laughed in agreement. He looked into Brian’s eyes, seeing only admiration, trust and care. He hoped Brian saw the same staring back at him.

Gwilym leaned in hesitantly, Brian meeting him halfway as their lips connected. Gwilym kissed Brian gently, pouring all the love he could into each movement. Brian’s free hand moved to rest on Gwilym’s hip and his other hand slid down Gwilym’s arm and came to hold Gwilym’s neck.  
“I am so in love with you,” Gwilym whispered softly and Brian let out a sigh, his eyes averting. Gwilym immediately panicked that it was too soon, there was no way he should have said that.

“Brian I am, I-I am so sorry. I don’t know what came over me,” Gwilym apologised profusely, pulling away as he screamed at himself in his head.  
“I-I just, I’m going to have to ask you to repeat what you said because I couldn’t hear it,” Brian embarrassingly asked and Gwilym could have cried with relief. Then it hit him that he would have to watch Brian’s face fall again if it was too soon.

“I just, I just said that I really like you, a lot,” Gwilym stuttered and Brian’s face completely softened as he cupped Gwilym’s face and hinted at another kiss. Gwilym happily obliged.  
“I like you a lot too,” Brian softly confessed and Gwilym felt butterflies erupting in his stomach, despite the fact they were already dating, they’d never really done anything like this. Gwilym’s mouth connected with Brian’s a lot more passionately this time, his mouth parting as he deepened the kiss. Gwilym knew he needed to calm himself down, he could feel his skin getting hotter and a heat building in places he wasn’t quite ready for yet, but Brian’s lips were so divine. He was everything Gwilym could ever wish for, a hint of peppermint and a taste of whatever drink Brian had been having, dropped in an ocean of what Gwilym could only describe as _Brian_. He continued, desperate for this never to stop.

Eventually, Brian was the first to pull away, leaving with a couple of soft kisses.  
“Well, that was, uh, quite something,” Brian stuttered and Gwilym was sure that was a _flush_ on his cheeks. Gwilym breathily chuckled, looking down and nodding.  
“It sure was,” Gwilym replied, not sure what to do with his growing erection. He tried to discreetly shift and cover it with his arm however it wasn’t all that stealthy.

“It’s, ah, getting late. I should probably head back?” Gwilym said, hoping that would get him home so he could take care of his problem. As much as he was aching to spend the night at Brian’s for the first time and now was the perfect time to do so, he couldn’t put Brian in a position to think that was what Gwilym was expecting. Brian was a little hurt and Gwilym hated himself for that, but he got up to lead Gwilym out anyway. They walked to the door, Brian’s hand on the bottom of Gwilym’s back.

“Goodnight Brian,” Gwilym turned at the door, kissing Brian’s quickly on the lips.  
“Goodnight darling, let me know when you get home safe,” Brian said, cupping Gwilym’s face and rubbing a thumb across his cheekbone that was illuminated by the artificial porch light.  
“I will,” Gwilym assured as he turned to leave, heart heavy in his chest.  
“Gwilym,” Brian called after he was a few steps out of the house.  
“Yes,” Gwilym answered a little too quickly, turning back.  
“I’m in love with you too,” Brian smiled, enjoying the shock dawn on Gwilym as he realised.  
“B-But, I thought- I thought y-you didn’t hear that?” Gwilym replied, his heart hammering in his chest. Despite the chilly winds sweeping past, he’d never felt his skin burning as much as it was when Brian had said those blessed words back to him. Brian shuffled a little before sighing and, from Gwilym’s experience, this meant an emotional Brian speech was coming. He wasn’t sure if he was ready but he had to be now.

“I didn’t hear all of it, but I heard love. I’ve been trying to piece together what it was. It couldn’t have been I love you, too short. It couldn’t have been I love kissing you, the words weren’t in the right order. And then I got it, I’m in love with you, and I got it because I thought that exact thing as you went to leave just now,” Brian spoke softly and Gwilym nearly swooned by the end. His knees felt weak and he’d never been more desperate to be with someone forever. Gwilym strode forwards, pressing Brian against himself as he kissed him hard Brian’s hands linked around Gwilym’s hips as he led them backwards and Gwilym shut the door behind them.

“Stay the night, if you want to,” Brian asked and Gwilym had never been so eager to oblige. He nodded, his hands resting on Brian’s shoulders as he hugged him tightly and enjoyed Brian’s comforting scent. He realised that he’d been so caught up in the moment that he’d pressed all of himself against Brian, including _that_ part. Gwilym pulled back, feeling like he had to address it or he was going to blurt something incredibly awkward out. He looked down before looking back up at Brian and when he saw the knowing grin, he knew he was done for.

“I’m sorry, I-I don’t expect you to do anything at all. Please don’t-“ Gwilym was cut off by Brian’s laugh.  
“Gwilym, it’s fine. Calm down. God I miss the days when I could get turned on by a change of the wind,” Brian joked and Gwilym laughed along but left kisses all over Brian’s face before he responded.  
“I don’t care i-if we do it, or we never do it for whatever reason. I-I want to, of course I do, but it’s still early days so I’ll just, I’ll go and sort this in the bathroom,” Gwilym offered and Brian paused.

“Maybe I could be of some assistance?” Brian hinted and Gwilym could have fainted right then and there at the lust in Brian’s eyes.  
“I-I, uh, of course,” Gwilym stuttered, his cheeks going red as Brian led them back to the couch. Brian sat down, Gwilym next to him as they began to kiss softly. Gwilym’s hands slid down Brian’s shirt until they hit the bottom, his hands then slid underneath the fabric, exploring Brian’s lower back and holding him. Brian was hesitant at first, keeping his touches innocent and light until Gwilym urged him on.

“Bri, it’s okay if you don’t want this yet. It’s completely okay, please don’t feel like you have to do anything,” Gwilym insisted he know that because he couldn’t stand to think he’d ever pressure Brian into anything.  
“No, I want to. I just feel a, uh, a bit like an old man touching you up,” Brian admitted, chewing on his lip. He and Gwilym had talked about this and he knew it was going to take Brian a lot longer to get over their age gap. Coming from an older generation, it wasn’t so acceptable to him and Gwilym had made it clear that nothing was ever to be rushed.  
“You’re not, okay, you are my beautiful boyfriend who just happens to be older than me. Your age means nothing to me, Brian,” Gwilym insisted and Brian had a beaming smile on his face.  
“You’re wonderful, come here,” Brian muttered, letting his hands slip to Gwilym’s hips. Gwilym moved over, sitting on Brian’s lap.

“Is this okay?” Gwilym asked and Brian looked him up and down, hunger in his gaze.  
“It’s more than okay,” Brian replied, kissing Gwilym as his hands worked to get Gwilym’s shirt off. Brian was a lot more skilled than he let on, the shirt disappearing in seconds as Brian started to kiss down Gwilym’s neck. Gwilym threaded his hands in Brian’s mass of hair and groaned as Brian began undoing his jeans. Gwilym nearly shuddered as Brian’s fist reached into his boxers and grabbed his aching dick.

“ _Bri_ , _jesus _,” Gwilym groaned quietly with a laugh of disbelief, his body desperate for Brian’s hands. Gwilym could still feel some hesitation but he gave Brian a second to overcome it. Brian began kissing Gwilym’s chest and moving his fist more, his thumb flicking over the dripping slit. Gwilym felt like he was in heaven, his toes curling as he panted and threw his head back. It was a few minutes and Gwilym was feeling himself getting closer, he’d tried to put it off but the knowledge that Brian had his hands down Gwilym’s pants made it impossible. He didn’t expect both him and Brian to talk at the same time.__

“I’m so close-“  
“Gwilym, I can’t-“ 

Gwilym froze up and opened his eyes just as Brian pulled his hands away. Gwilym quickly got off Brian’s lap, grabbing his shirt off the floor as he sat down.  
“Gwilym, I’m so sorry,” Brian apologised but Gwilym shook his head.  
“No, no it’s okay. It’s completely okay, I’m glad you said something. I-I mean, was it me? Was it something I did that you didn’t like? Because I can change it, I can-“  
“No, darling, it’s just me. You were stunning, absolutely beautiful,” Brian comforted as Gwilym tucked himself back in and did up his button.  
“I’m sorry, I made you feel like you had to do it, didn’t I?... I think it’s best if I say my goodnights,” Gwilym awkwardly got up and left, not even giving Brian a chance to say anything more. He rushed into the car, trying desperately not to cry yet failing miserably. He and Brian both went to bed with a heavy heart that night. 

Gwilym wasn’t sure how to reconnect with Brian after the incident. He wasn’t even sure if Brian would want to reconnect with him. He left it a few days as he did promo with the boys but they could all see something was massively wrong. Nobody outside Gwilym and Brian knew about their relationship but Gwilym had come close to spilling it when he got upset. Thankfully, he was able to calm himself down a little. It was in the middle of an interview that Gwilym’s phone rang and when he saw it was Brian he sprinted out of the room, shutting the door and answering it in the corridor. 

“Brian, hi,” Gwilym said but with no reply. He could hear rustling and a vague muffle of Brian’s voice but he realised what had happened pretty fast. Even though it was a mistake, Gwilym found himself cradling the phone to his ear like a love-struck teenager. He missed Brian’s soothing voice so much, even before they’d become partners he’d adored Brian’s soft tones. He stood with his back against the wall, tears dripping down his face. He couldn’t help but whisper ‘I love you’ despite the fact that Brian couldn’t hear it. Gwilym had been too wrapped up in his emotion to notice that Brian’s conversation was ending and he very quickly heard a startled ‘oh lord’. Gwilym couldn’t find it in himself to panic as he heard Brian put the phone to his ear. 

“Gwilym?” Brian hesitantly said and despite the fact he tried to hold them in, he was sure Brian could hear his muffled voice cracks.  
“Y-Yeah? You, um, called me on accident I think. Sorry,” Gwilym managed to put on a professional voice but he heard Brian’s sigh down the phone.  
“I can hear you crying sweetheart,” Brian said and that seemed to break down Gwilym’s barriers. His head hit the wall behind as he pressed his lips together and let a tear drop. 

“Gwilym, come on, it’s alright,” Brian soothed and Gwilym took a breath, collecting himself.  
“I just, I miss you so much,” Gwilym muttered as quietly as he could. Shutting his eyes and trying to take in every moment.  
“I miss you too, darling, come to mine tonight and we’ll talk this out, okay?” Brian said and Gwilym nodded even though Brian couldn’t see him.  
“Yes, yes, I’ll be there,” Gwilym sighed with relief, almost laughing at himself for behaving so immaturely. 

“Now get back in there, don’t tell the others but this interview is boring without you,” Brian chuckled and Gwilym’s face fell.  
“Wait... this was live?” Gwilym said and Brian laughed.  
“Yes, it is love,” Brian sounded amused and Gwilym knew the boys were going to kill him.  
“O-Okay, I’ve gotta go. I... love you,” Gwilym rushed but stuttered at the end.  
“I love you too, you better hurry,” Brian laughed and Gwilym put the phone down, slipping back into the interview. The boys were quite annoyed, he could tell by a few cold stares but luckily the interview was just wrapping up.  
“Where the _hell_ did you disappear to?! You can’t just run out of press whenever you want!” Ben seethed from behind him and Gwilym apologised profusely, claiming it was an urgent call. 

Gwilym nearly sped around to Brian’s at the end of the day. Despite the fact he was nervous, he just couldn’t wait to be in Brian’s company again. He knocked and was greeted by Brian in his pyjamas.  
“Gwilym! I didn’t think you’d be finished this early, my god look at the state of me,” Brian gasped and Gwilym stepped inside, closing the door.  
“You still look wonderful,” Gwilym smiled as they went to the sofa. 

“I’m so sorry I just left Brian, I acted like some sort of dramatic teenager. I don’t know what’s gotten into me recently,” Gwilym shook his head, embarrassed with the way he behaved. If Brian hated their age gap before, he was going to hate it even more now Gwilym was acting like a stroppy teenager.  
“We all have our dramatic moments, I did choose to date an actor so it’s to be expected,” Brian smiled warmly, placing his hand on Gwilym’s leg. 

“Brian, are you sure you want to be with me. The age gap, the incident, I don’t want you to not say anything because you think you might hurt me,” Gwilym said and Brian shook his head.  
“It’s okay, I-I’m working through it, I promise. I want to be with you Gwilym, I love you,” Brian said and Gwilym leaned forward, kissing his forehead.  
“I promise I will be more affectionate, but not too affectionate. I love you too, we can do this,” Gwilym assured and Brian leant forward to kiss him. Gwilym shoved his jacket off, cuddling up to Brian as he pulled him in. Gwilym finally felt at home with Brian’s arms around him and his lips pressed to Gwilym’s forehead. 

“What are you watching?” Gwilym asked upon seeing some sort of galaxy on the screen.  
“It’s a fascinating documentary around the way a galactic core can have no boundaries, they can just be pulled by gravita-... it’s a space program,” Brian finished and Gwilym smiled at how Brian forgot to turn his PhD-brain off sometimes.  
“It sounds interesting,” Gwilym replied genuinely, he adored the way Brian talked about his passions.  
“Yes, it is quite fascinating I must admit,” Brian agreed, gently carding his fingers through his lover's hair as they watched the screen. Brian was a lot more invested than Gwilym but the younger man did indulge in asking some questions. 

By the time the credits were rolling both Gwilym and Brian had fallen asleep on the sofa. Gwilym was curled up, his head resting on the soft swell of Brian’s stomach. Brian’s head was slightly lopsided, his chained glasses slipping down his nose. When Brian awoke, a little confused for a second, he looked down at Gwilym. Brushing away the wisps of hair that had fallen to his boyfriend’s forehead, he knew Gwilym was meant to be in his arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know if you enjoyed it with kudos and comments!


End file.
